Twist of Liars
by Demisbitch
Summary: Inspired by Pretty Little Liars, characters all adjusted to Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Miley Cyrus and Taylor Swift with extra twists. Mysterious and never seen before. I've looked for one similar, and could not find one- so this is brand new. NOT COPIED FROM THE SHOW. Read and Review. Demena pairing among others.
1. Chapter 1

**So this chapter will hopefully just introduce the characters. This is Pretty Little Liars (PLL) with a twist, they may not face the same as the Liars did in the show but it's definitely inspired by them. I know for definite this story is one of the first written with this twist, so if you see anyone copying I would really appreciate you tell me as this is going to be hard work; but I like a challenge.**

I'm going to explain the characters, some are similar to the characters in the show- but names are changed.

_Emily_, the lesbian in PLL – As Emily is my favourite, her character will be Shay Mitchell and the original from Pretty Little liars and because I have a massive crush on her. She originally has a boyfriend to try to cover up that she's a lesbian, played by Joe Jonas here but originally called Ben.

Ben; Emily's boyfriend before she accepts she is in fact lesbian. – Joe Jonas

_Hanna_, the straight girl who is hilarious and has the most beautiful eyes – _Played by Demi_. Especially with Hanna being bullied for her weight in PLL and her character has a strong sense of mind I decided Demi fits her character with the funny personality and just beautiful. However, Demi will be lesbian in this fan fiction.

_Spencer_, the brainiac who loves her sister Melissa's boyfriends – _Selena_. Both Selena and Spencer are both sensible, and intelligent. They seem to look after their group of friends, and I love Spemily which is Spencer and Emily, SO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS...DEMENA! Selena is obviously Lesbian.

_Aria_, the sweet one who finds her father having an affair with a student of his. Then she dates her English Teacher Mr Fitz or known to Aria as Ezra. – _Miley_. Miley is very protective of Demi, like Aria is protective of Hanna. Miley is bi-sexual, she has an on/off relationship with Ezra (Mr Fitz) who is going to be played by Liam, but he's not going to appear much because Demena is where it's all at.

_Alison,_ the girl who gets taken and killed, the basis of Pretty little liars – Played by _Taylor Swift_ simply for the fact she's blonde and also mysterious like Alison, but I love Taylor and not Alison.

I think that is all the characters I may need, and if there is anymore I will explain them in this detail when I introduce them. If this is confusing anyone, just read it again and think in simpler terms.

**_Emily_** – Shay Mitchell – Lesbian – Gets with someone.

_**Hanna/Demi**_ – Demi Lovato – Lesbian – Gets with Selena

_**Aria/Miley**_ – Miley Cyrus – Bi sexual – Gets with Ezra

_**Alison/Taylor**_ – Taylor Swift – Straight, but liked to torture Emily by kissing her and saying she 'knew her secret'

_**Spencer/Selena**_ – Selena Gomez – Lesbian – Gets with Demi

**If you have any more trouble with the characters please feel free to tweet me (at symbol) lovaticmegan or just message me on this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, this may be surprising for most of you guys. I wanted to do a twist, and something that has NEVER been done before in this crossover. So, I posted the first chapter as more as an introduction.**

**This is the actual chapter, I posted it straight after the introduction so you guys could get straight to reading. This is a lot harder to write, and I may end up just doing one or two POV, not including Taylors/Alisons. Anyway, enjoy this guys.**

_**I AM UNSURE WHETHER TO CONTINUE THIS IDEA GUYS, AND SO I NEED YOUR HELP. I NEED REVIEWS MORE THAN EVER, TO KNOW WHETHER YOU ALL LIKE THIS, OR WHETHER I'M WASTING MY TIME. If you don't like it, I can just use my other idea. But, I have a certain number of reviews I'm planning for...this is also Demena, obviously.**_

Emily's POV

Taylor always teased me. She always said she could see me looking at other girls, but I wasn't even. I mean it's totally natural to look at other girls that way...isn't it? Anyway, I have the perfect boyfriend Joe. His father is a priest, and his mother is a music artist singing religious music. I've been dating him for about two years now, and I like him a lot. I know that after two years I should 'Love' him, but we are just kids after all. We had never gone past making out...It just felt weird to go any further with him. He was always being called out by his friends saying I was no good for not giving him sex, and he tried to encourage me to have sex with him, but I just don't want to.

Taylor was basically how I met all of my friends, she was the queen bee. She always taunted me with those perfect lips of hers, and made me get butterflies. I don't know why I'm feeling like this. I am not homophobic in any sense, since most of our friend circle is lesbian or bisexual. Taylor is the only one that seems straight. I've never talked to my friends about my secret sexuality, but Taylor just knew. She always knew. I had never even thought of being with a girl, I had close friends that were girls that are maybe why. I mean Miley is bi-sexual and Spencer is lesbian and maybe that's why I'm confused.

Demis POV (Hanna)

I hate moving. I'm moving to Rosewood because my dad left my mom, and there's a new banking job opening up in a town called Rosewood. I had to tell my hook-up girl I was moving, but not before we had break up sex. Damn that yoga she does makes her flexible. I've been hoping that Rosewood has at least good girls, but with my luck they're all probably nerds who study too much with typical jocks. I took down all my music posters, grabbed my guitar and put them in a box. It's going to be so weird having a new house and stuff.

'Demi get your ass down here and help me!' And that's my annoying as fuck mother. I love to annoy her by having loud sex with random ass girls' ha-ha.

Mileys POV (Aria)

'Oh my god Liam right there!' I screamed, he hit the spot, 'FASTER FAS-OH MY GOD!'

We've been having sex for at least the last two days nonstop, before the school week. When we have to pretend to not know each other, and sit sexually frustrated while he teaches me Romeo and Juliet. Well, I'm like Juliet and I want his Romeo.

He thrusted faster and I was a goner, 'OH SHIT!' He was lousy at sex the first 50 times, but after a while he soon picked up where to touch and what buttons to push. Liam rolled off me and I reached into the drawer next to me, took out my Zippo lighter a lit a blunt. This is totally the life.

Selenas POV (Spencer)

School starts in exactly a week, I have to organise my stuff. I organised wardrobe in order of clothes I plan to wear for the next month, and polished my shoes and put my jewellery in order of size and colour. I went to arrange my jackets but was distracted out the window by the girl next door. She was so beautiful. Problem was; she was at least three years older than me. She says she would date someone younger if they were mature, I am mature but she still wouldn't date me. The way she sits and strums her guitar or when she head bangs to Avril Lavigne on the radio. Makes my heart skip a beat every time, I have it so bad for her. My family were kind of weirded out at the start when I came out as lesbian, they thought it would affect my scholarship and education. Once I convinced them that Harvard also let lesbians into their dorms they seemed to not really care. There was an unspoken rule though; I cannot flaunt my girlfriend out on the town.

Taylor POV (Alison)

I need to find out who this person texting me is, they've named themselves 'A'. Ha. Original name, asshole. I think I know who it is...but it can't be possible...The nut house is locked up so good no-one can get out, not like I would know. I wonder how all the pretty liars are doing. They all have their own life, but they would be nothing without me. I'm the reason for their friendship, and they better not forget that. I'll put them in their place, especially Selena. She's smart enough to see through my games, and may be a threat in the future; that's why she's on my side. Miley was too high off her ass to know any different, and Emily would be easy to convince. All I had to do was show a bit of leg, and put on cherry lip balm. She could never, and will never resist. I knew the girls could never go against me; I had too much to pin on them. It was them after all, which made that girl blind. Miley had the secret of her knowing her father had an affair but never told her mother, Spencer had the secret that she had an affair with her sister's fiancés sister, who was married. As for Emily, well, let's just say she knows to stay on my team.

You think the truth is some big shiny disco ball of purity? Then go ahead and try it. Be honest, see what it gets you. Telling the truth to the wrong person at the wrong time is how I ended up where I am. Take it from me; you're always better off with a really good lie.

**_Spot the Pretty little liars quote_****_ ;)_**

**_Review please! _**


	3. Chapter 3 - 'Whos the hottie'

**Hi guys! Sorry this update has been so slow, I've found more bands I like and I was messaging people back to clarify the plot or any confusion they have over the story :P** **This also takes longer to write as I have to keep in mind the different POV and stuff :)**

**The feedback on this story was really good, thank you guys so much!**

**Demenaforever13 - It was quite a hard quote to find as Alison said it, I'm glad you watch PLL though I love it! The character names are Selena, Demi, Taylor,Emily and Miley. They are only inspired by the characters in PLL.**

**LovezObsessed - Thank you! :')**

**PAT The Baker - Yeah I felt that the introduction was necessary for those who don't watch PLL, Thank you.**

**Suefanficlover - The plot is definitely different ha-ha.** **Thanks so much!**

**Guest - It will be different from the show in certain aspects :P For example, I changed the characters sexuality to either lesbian or in Mileys case bisexual. Thank you for the review!**

**RainbowVaneza - You're the only one that found the quote! Thank you! For finding the quote, you get a virtual cookie and a reward.**

**This chapters dedicated to RainbowVaneza for finding the quote, well done x**

Demis POV

We have now officially arrived in Rosewood, and it doesn't look that bad so far. We arrived at like 5am in the morning because my mom is a crazy fucker. The house wasn't small, it was absolutely massive. The houses around the area were well maintained, and it seemed quiet. I had done about an hour of unpacking before I snuck out for a moment's peace. It was roughly a few minutes past 6 and the street was just starting to wake. I sat on the curb and took out my packet of cigarettes and lit one up, thing is I'm not even addicted I could just quit at any time, smoking just a pass time and I was going to quit after I finished this packet.

I took a few drags and settled in the silence of the street, I then heard running footsteps approaching me. I tried to look but there was an oak tree in the way. I waited until a girl came into few. I smirked and slightly checked her out. She had long black hair, an even skin tone with a very much toned body. She was hot. She slowed down when she seen me and took out her headphones, smiled and spoke.

'Hi I'm Emily. Have you just moved in?'

I stood to talk back, but only then did I realise her height, 'Eh, yeah. I'm Demi'

'So, are you going to be going to the Rosewood school or?'

'Yeah I think that's where my mom enrolled me. You're out a bit early for a jog that cannot be good for you'

Emily glanced down at my hand and raised an eyebrow,'Oh and that is good for you' while indicating the cigarette I was holding.

'Hmm I like you. You've an answer for everything'

'I may have an answer for everything, but I won't have an answer to my mom why I'll be late for school. Bye Demi'

'Bye Emily' as she jogged away I got the perfect view of her ass. She looked like she was straight, but the vibe I got from her was that she wasn't; and I have a pretty good gaydar, most of the time. Turns out she only lived about 4 or 5 houses down from me, she would be a challenge.

Emily's POV

That run was definitely interesting. The girl was totally checking me out though; I nearly didn't catch her name when I found sight of her eyes. Demi. That name is beautiful, just like her. She was a lot shorter than me, she had beautiful curves though...but I was just jealous of how pretty she looked, right? Anyway I didn't have time to think of that, since I had school pretty soon. I should get ready. I had a quick shower, and drove to school.

When I got there I met up with the usual, Selena, Miley, and Taylor. When I was walking to the picnic bench I overheard them talking about 'some chick'. Intrigued, I sat down and said hello.

Miley was the first to speak, 'Hey Em. We're talking about the new hottie that moved beside you, you seen her yet?'

Puzzled about whether they were talking about Demi or not I asked,'Are you guys on about Demi?'

Spencer then spoke, 'Oh so bad girls got a name, a cute one at that. Have you spoken to her?'

I nodded but tried to hide my blush when speaking of Demi, she really was cute...for a girl. 'Uh, yeah this morning. I was out for a run and she was sitting on the kerb so we spoke briefly then I went home' just as I had finished the bell for first period rang. I waved off the girls and made my way to class, with Demi on my mind.

After three periods break time came around, and the girls decided to meet up beside the lockers. They were having their own conversation and debating the laws of the state, or a certain economic topic but I was in my own world. Selena and Miley were arguing about some stupid shit when I noticed Taylor was looking straight at me. The way she looked into your eyes, like she was searching for something to hold against you. She gave me a smile and I found myself smiling back. She brought her hand and starting gently rubbing up and down my arm, something no other female would notice her best friend was doing, but I did. She leaned in gently and spoke softly, 'I know you like her Emily. But, is she really better than me? She's a fake bad girl. She starts fires and smokes. She doesn't know what danger is, or being bad. But I do._ I am danger_' I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing when she took her arm and continued conversation with Selena and Miley; they were unaware to what had just happened. Miley looked at me with concern, 'you alright Em? You look really pale?'

Oh crap, think of an excuse, 'Eh yeah. Just a sore...stomach' Yeah the stutter totally doesn't show I'm lying, 'I'm going to go home guys. Can you get my notes from class Selena? I would ask Miley but she doesn't even have her own notes'

'Sorry Em but I have to go straight home; I've a massive history test tomorrow'

Taylor then spoke up, 'I'll do it. I've nothing to do today anyways; I'll call afterschool to see how you are' Oh shit. I just nodded and made my escape, I needed to get out of there quick. When I got home my mom wasn't there so I just listened to music and began homework I got in the first three periods. As I was in the kitchen getting a drink, there was a knock at the door.

Demis POV

I seen Emily going past my house, but it wasn't even home time yet. I wonder if she's the silent badass, I might have met my match. I bet she's bored. I'll give her an hour before I go over, maybe she would want to hang out or maybe even better she might want to make out. I wouldn't mind either. After an hour passed I put on my vans, grabbed my leather jacket and made my way to her house. I knocked the door and hoped I was at the right house, if I wasn't that would be embarrassing. She opened the door but looked quite shocked to see me to be honest, nevertheless she smiled and welcomed me in. She asked if I wanted a drink and we went to her bedroom. We sat in her bed and I talked about my previous home, what sort of music I listen to and other random stuff that came to mind. We had the same bands, same favourite ice cream flavour and same preferred colour.

Once I got to know her I still could not determine whether she was lesbian or not. Normally if a girl was straight, I would immediately get that vibe. But from her, I could get nothing. So instead of figuring it out myself, I asked her straight out. Excuse the pun.

'So Emily, anyone in your life?'

She seemed put off by the suddenness of the question, and thought for a second, 'Yeah, Ben my boyfriend'. Her answer didn't convince me though, and the way she said it seemed quite saddened. So I thought I'd call her out on it.

'So you have no interest in girls at all?'

Now she looked like a ghost, I've definitely hit a nerve.

'Emily, you don't have to answer but I think your silence speaks louder. It's okay if you do you know, I mean I'm not saying this just because I'm lesbian' She looked up at me like she didn't believe me, 'Yeah not all lesbians have short hair; I'm what we call Femme. Stupid stereotypes.'

She sat examining me but I gave her time to get her thoughts together. 'I think I am. I mean, it would make sense but...it just freaks me out a lot. My parents always had this fantasy that I would go to college, get a job, settle down get married then have kids. My friends would be totally cool with it as Mileys Bisexual and Selenas lesbian too. What about Ben? He'll be crushed'

'I think it's better to tell him the truth, you'll feel so much better after coming out. I'm telling you'

'I'm not even sure if I am, I mean what if I'm wrong.'

'I can help you decide whether you are or not...'

She looked at me curiously, 'Kiss me. If you don't feel anything, you're not. If you do, you might be. You have to promise me though that if you are, you have to accept it'

She looked so small compared to before. I could see the cogs in her mind turning, thinking is this logical. She over thought everything. She must have found her answer, or went with her heart; as she moved closer to me. I waited for what was her next moved. She started to lean in closer, and I leant in to. After what felt like forever for the kiss, our lips connected. It started off slow and sweet, and went on for a while. After a while we pulled back, and she smiled.

'I...I...liked it'

I smirked and my big ego was coming out, 'Well I am an awesome kisser' she shoved me and I pecked her again on the lips gently. She was looking back at me smiling when suddenly her eyes were directed to her bedroom door and her eyes went wide. I looked to where her eye line was and there was a young girl standing there. I got off the bed quickly like I had just been caught.

'Hey Emily I just got here' she smiled at Emily then me.

The rational side of me must have been left at home as I quickly said bye to Emily who had a nervous look on her face and made my way past the girl and went home.

Jesus that was close.


	4. Chapter 4 - 'Emily would know'

**Hello you beautiful people ;) So, I got hot chocolate so I am the happiest person ever currently :') A thing that's annoying me is a guy on my personal twitter the other day asked what sort of music I listen to, so I replied 'Demi Lovato' and he immediately judged me, and I could see it. So, I asked him back what sort of music he listened to. He was surprised when I knew the bands he was talking about he literally said 'You know Iron Maiden?' or the best one 'You know BVB?' I was like yeah, I listen to a couple of their songs. So, I gave him like a small list of Demi songs to listen to. He came back a while after, and he was proved wrong about Demi being 'untalented Disney Star' so, moral of the story; don't judge because if you do you're an asshole and I'll get on your ass.**

**Demenaforever13 - Demi just suits a badass attitude because she's hot too so I think it matches :P**

**veehnegreiiro - A PLL fan is always a friend of mine :) Eugh I know! The storyline will literally take forever to develop to the stage I want it! Demena interaction will appear soon, but I thought Demily was cute so I threw that in too!**

**RainbowVaneza - Pretty Little Liars basically fucks my life up all the time :( I accidentally found out who A was though :P Shay Mitchell is a godess! She is totally in my celebrity list, along side Ashley Benzon :P All the characters are hot? Why thank you, I tried ;)**

**PAT The Baker - Demily is actually quite cute, I think I ship them**

**jswizzle1213 - Thank you so much! I read all your stories, I think Truth or Dare was my fav :')**

Emily POV

Demi left quite quickly and I near died at who was at the door. At all of the people that could have been there, she had to be. She stood there with a knowing smile, and the silence was deafening.

'Emily, Emily, Emily. What am I going to do about you? I thought I told you I was going to be the only girl you ever needed. Are you trying to hurt me?'

I looked up to her, but could see through her words. She wasn't hurt in the slightest; she was excited that she finally had dirt to use on me. She sat beside me and put down the books but put her hand on my thigh, a gesture I didn't miss. She traced her nails up and down my leg and I was beginning to get nervous.

'You have really pretty eyes Emily. You were always my favourite in the group, you truly love me. You're the most loyal to me, and you know the real me' I had seen real emotion in that bit of speech that time, I had never seen Taylor cry before; so it was a bit breathtaking to see her eyes begin to water, and her lip to quiver. I had not yet said anything I was in complete shock, but I found some strength to open my mouth.

'Taylor I...'

'Don't say anything Emily.' How can she say such nice controversial things and expect me not to say anything? 'I just need to do this'

'Do what Taylor?'

'This' She shuffled in the bed and kissed me straight on the lips briefly and walked straight out of my room, and like that she was gone. I lifted my finger and traced my lips, what the fuck just happened?

Taylor POV

Emily was always the truest to me, not like those other bitches. They all had their own qualities, Selena had intelligence, but she was cocky at the same time. Miley had a mind that she didn't have a filter to her mouth, she just said it how it was. Emily was different, she was sweet and innocent. In other words, easy to manipulate.

My plan was finally coming together; all I had to do was find that bastard 'A' and I knew the perfect way. I think a sleepover would do the trick, maybe Emily would like her little girlfriend slut to be there to.

*No-one's POV*

The four girls and Demi had finally arrived in Selenas parent's barn. Since the kiss in the house, Emily and Demi had been talking and hanging out a lot more but settled to be just friends. The five were sitting in a circle drinking some mix of alcohol Taylor had made, this may be a simple thought but nothings ever simple when it came to Taylor – there was always a trick.

The night had started with the normal discussion of music, hot celebrities and local town gossip. Before the night had got too heated, Demi had gone out to take a phone call. She smiled at Emily before she left a thing that didn't go unnoticed to Taylor. She was going to stir trouble.

'So Emily, what do you make of Demi?'

Emily decided to answer simply, 'She's cool to hang out with. She knows the band scene pretty well, so we trade music and go to gigs and stuff. Nothing special.' Selena and Miley accepted Emily's answer without question, but Taylor would soon take care of that.

'So is Demi seeing anyone? Set her up with one of Bens guy friends'

Emily could see the sneaky smile on Taylors smile, she was setting Emily up. 'Uh...I don't think she would like that Taylor, it's a nice thought though'

Selena finally piped up in the conversation for the first time, 'Oh why has she got a boyfriend in her hometown?'

Emily was unsure whether Demi would be comfortable with the others knowing, but she seemed quite comfortable with the whole situation. 'She's not really into guys at all...'

Taylor done a bitter laugh and said, 'Emily would know'

Miley and Selena both looked completely confused just as Demi walked in. The tension in the room could physically be cut with a knife, before Miley being Miley said something completely stupid.

'I'm horny' Typical Miley. Everyone burst into hysterics before the conversation turned back to normal, and a game of truth or dare was played when everyone was intoxicated. Once a couple of rounds were played everyone fell asleep.

Slowly the girls began to stir and awaken. Emily who was wrapped around Miley looked up to the barn door towards the cold air that had awakened them from their slumber, she looked around but Taylor and Selena was nowhere to be seen. She shook Miley to waken her, when she didn't awaken she just kicked her off the couch onto the floor. She soon woke up and gave Emily a 'Why the fuck did you do that' face and dusted herself off. Emily asked Miley where Selena and Taylor was, to which Miley didn't know the answer. They woke up Demi and asked if she had seen them. The girls all stood in silence looking at the door, looking for an answer.

'Maybe they went for a walk'

'Miley don't be so stupid. Who goes for a walk in complete darkness when the torch is here?' Emily said gesturing at the torch that still remained on the table.

Footsteps could be heard from outside the barn, and the girls all huddled closer. Afraid to what the source of the footsteps was. All eyes were on the door when Selena appeared.

'Oh my god, Selena! You gave us such a scare!' Miley goofily said.

Demi the only logical one left, 'Selena, where's Taylor?'

Selena had a pale look on her face and a shaky voice, 'I don't know. When I woke up she was...just gone. I went to look for her in the house but I can't find her'

The four friends stood and looked at each other, wondering where the fifth friend had gone to.

Taylors POV

Finally I would find out who 'A' was, the fucker that made my life hell. My plan was set up and now I was waiting for the asshole to bite.

The four girls were in the barn, fast asleep. I will sort this out and go back to the barn, they wouldn't know any different. Rustling came behind me, I turned but was hit with darkness. I had been struck by something.

Things in Rosewood had changed that night. The little town was too small for secrets, suddenly became the headquarters for the web of secrets. The four little liars were caught in this web with the lies, the hurt and the main thing holding them into this web; the disappearance of Taylor – the fifth pretty little liar.

**DUH DUH DUH**

**What you think? Read and Review :)**


	5. Chapter 5- Worst Nightmare

**I'm not in the right mood to do an authors note, lol.**

News spread around Rosewood quickly about the disappearance of Taylor. Flyers had been sent out, newspapers called, radio and TV stations informed, locals sent out to forest, parks anywhere they could think of. People in Rosewood were horrified at the possibility of someone in Rosewood being capable enough to kidnap, and possibly kill a teenage girl.

Even the dynamic in the town changed, the four other pretty little liars were thrown into the public eye and more attention was brought to them. Every move they would make all eyes had been on them, even when they had been in each other's houses; they were being watched. Pressure had been put on them constantly, and the police station became their local hangout. Questions after questions, day after day and no-one was any closer to finding Taylor.

The girls in themselves had changed drastically, Selena stayed a tomboy in love with her converse, jeans and occasional concert t-shirt, and got even more heavy into her studies. Emily had spaced herself out from the liars completely, and put all her time and energy into swimming. She was beating all the times on the swim team, and was getting slightly better at school. Miley had become less rowdy, and had settled to focusing more on her music. Her studies didn't get any better, but also didn't get any worse. Demi the less involved with Taylor than the other three girls had gotten slightly better, but slightly worse. Demi and Selena were the only two out of the group that actually stayed quite close of friends. For the first while after the disappearance of Taylor, Demi had kicked off.

From the outside eye the girls all had drastically different personalities, Demi was the typical bad ass chick who your mother warned you about – her usual attire was boots, leather jacket, skinny jeans and a t-shirt. Selena was the typical tomboy/nerd – she had a white flesh tunnel piercing, wore concert t-shirts with skinny jeans and high tops along with a baseball jacket. Of course, Selena had to be the best in her studies and extracurricular activities. Miley was the sort-of foreigner in the group, cowboy boots, blue jeans and a typical blouse; she still had keen interests in her teacher Liam or Mr Hemsworth. Emily was a complete and utter jock judging by dress sense, but she still had a shyness character about her.

After the first month in school after the terrible summer, the pretty liars could no longer avoid each other.

Selenas POV

I really need to tidy my locker, like seriously I have papers everywhere. Okay so I need my history, and I'll take some chemistry so I can start the homework if I finish the History early. Do I need to do tutoring for Toby today or

Next thing I know I'm on the ground and my books are everywhere. The person who collided with me quickly apologises and I recognise the voice.

'Hi Emily'

She looks up and me and shyly responds, 'Hi Selena'

Both Demi and Miley stand beside me with all the papers I dropped, I mumbled a quick 'thanks' and there was an awkward silence. One I decided to break, 'Long time no see guys'

That seemed to break the tension and we all slightly chuckled. All the girls looked at each other, seemingly to take each other in. I haven't talked to none of these girls since...Taylor. I miss my best friends. I Miss Mileys inappropriate sex jokes, I Miss Emily's shyness but sincere compliments, and I miss how Demi makes me feel. This needed to change.

'Hey guys be at my house tonight at 9, pizza and ice-cream. It is a Friday night after all. Before anyone could object I walked on to class, tonight would be fun'

Tonight rolled around pretty quickly as most classes wasn't really that bothered at the start of the new school year. I had done a slight bit of homework so I could maybe chill abit tomorrow and on Sunday. How boring is French? Like really. I find the language awesome, but learning the grammar and keywords takes forever. I mean, my French teacher can't rhyme off verbs so why should I?

I didn't expect the girls to knock the door as they've been at my house plenty of times before. Miley arrived first full of her usual jokes, I was cracking up by the time Emily arrived. Miley and Emily were always on time, and Demi was always late. But she was cute so that made up for it. Demi came in...Ha-ha dirty thought...She arrived 'fashionably late' which translates to over half an hour late. We all retired to the couch to watch TV while the pizza was ordered. We were watching Glee, I totally ship Heya though. The characters play it too real for their relationship not to be more than friends, anyway, the bull rung and the pizza feast shall commence.

All the girls were in good spirit and talking away. I hope that this will hopefully patch up our friendship, well, what's left of it. I glanced at Emily and Miley who both had smiles on their faces from most likely a joke Miley told, I looked at Demi to see she was already looking at me.

'Alright, hot stuff?'

Demi always made me blush with her comments, 'I'm fine, how are you?'

'Just staring at the hottest thing ever. I'm content' she winked and of course done her famous smirk. Some may wonder how we ever got on, as we are polar opposites. She's the badass of the school, and to be frank I'm the nerd of the school. I guess we just have a connection through our music tastes and stuff. It was soon heading till 12 when everyone left, we all hugged each other bye and when Miley and Emily were talking about Naya Rivera Demi kissed me on the cheek and smirked. I swear she lingered for a while, or maybe it was just me. Just as they were all going through the door Demis phone went off, then Mileys, then Emily's...then finally mine. We all gave bewildered looks while searching through pockets to check the message. I looked at my phone screen and was completely confused, who texts on unknown? I read out the text aloud.

'Hello bitches. You may ask "Who am I?" Well here's your answer.

I am your worst nightmare.

Goodnight bitches, A.'

...'what does this even mean?'

**More Demi and Selena interaction here. 'A' has appeared, how will the pretty liars react?**

**Thank you for the reviews, story follows and favourite - they mean a lot. **


	6. Chapter 6 - Social Interactions

**Sorry for the slow update, I've been trying to sort some things out but it proves to be near impossible...More into Selena's feelings towards Demi in this chapter. And I've decided that for now I like to write in either Demi, Selena or Emily's point of view. DUDE I swear 2,000 words looks like nothing on these pages, this is some of the next chapter mixed in for the sole reason I wanna hurry up the plot a bit but not by much.**

**aperson3- Hiii! Here is more :P**

**LovezObsessed - Slightly more Delena in this but I gotta slowly put more in without isolating any other characters :)**

**veehnegreiiro - I think we all get shy around a certain person time to time! **

**PAT The Baker - :)**

**Suefanficlover - Demi in this story and Demi in real life is a tease. I mean have you seen that 'protect and serve' picture? Or did you see the selfie with Ed Sheeran or the photo with Paramore? I swear, she will be the fucking death of me -.- ****ha-ha**

**SMarie5 - I seen your name and I fangirled, I swear First Love is a story I would check everyday for an update. Mitchie hurt Alex and I love Alex :( Well, I am different so eventually my story's where going to be different :P Thank you for the review :) **

**Another note, I always give you guys a song/band to check out so I gave you Cherri bomb before..but I have a certain song that I like the heavy guitar in it, not sure of the lyrics but they're only a developing band..**

Evarose - Vice - Enjoy!

Selena POV

We were all still puzzled about the text from 'A' and what it even meant. Never the less we all slowly but surely got more comfortable with each other over the next couple of following weeks. Emily still acted slightly distant from the group but I think I was the only one that noticed, so I convinced myself that I was paranoid. Miley was still fucking around with Mr Hemsworth but only we knew of it, I don't know how they kept it secret because they were always fucking in the store room and I'm surprised no-one walked in. In layman's terms...excuse the pun, everyone in the group was slightly loved up. Even myself. It wasn't logical or it wasn't planned, but I had a slight crush on Demi. She always constantly flirted and I tried to be just as smart towards her, but it stopped working a long time ago. I didn't even know how she felt, although I had a feeling I would never find out. She's like a good metaphor with her heart, Demi's heart was a secret garden and the walls were very high like most garden walls. She just wasn't a person who would willingly let anyone in, even with the girls she would talk about general stuff but never exactly her feelings.

She was admirable in a way, how she could be so open with others feelings but not her own. Intentionally or not, she was a very interesting person to know. I know for certain she has never had a best friend, and she would struggle to call a person her best friend or would struggle giving someone the authority and power to completely destroy her. She was fragile; it would just take a special person to see that. She was like a time bomb, she constantly gets ticked off but one day she will explode and someone is needed to disarm her. Looking at her currently chewing her pen attempting to do maths while listening to an endless string of bands she likes, curiosity bit me.

'Demi, have you ever actually been in a relationship?'

She turned to face me and turned off her music, 'Nope. Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?'

I smirked; it was typical for her to put a sexual twist to a simple question that a yes or no could have been accepted for, 'Why not?'

'Why the random, but serious questions Sel?'

How was I meant to answer that without giving away anything out of my thoughts? I waved her off and she went back to doing her maths. She was definitely intriguing. My phone started vibrated with a text from an unknown number...

_Aw Sel, you've got it bad. I wonder does DemDem know about your little crush? Bad girls don't have crushes on girls like you Sel. Take it from me. –A_

I sat with a questioning look staring at my phone, which Demi noticed.

'Sel, you okay? Who was it?'

Quick, think of an excuse, 'Uh yeah it was just my mum, she said the girls and you can stay on Friday and it's no problem' she seemed to buy my excuse and smiled before getting back to whatever maths she had left.

Fuck you 'A'.

Emily's POV

I know it may seem cliché and stuff, but I am genuinely confused about my sexuality. Like, I don't know whether I have feelings for Joe, or whether they are force fed feelings. I done the best thing I could think of a researched online. I found a girl with a twitter account; she was 17, definitely lesbian and really pretty. I looked through her twitter and laughed at some random status' she put up. After about 20 minutes stalking her full profile, I followed her and waited for her to tweet again so we could start a conversation. I sat down my phone, turned and closed my eyes. And waited for sleep to take me.

As my alarm went off I turned and slammed it off, throwing it away to the other side of my room beside the window. Damn alarm.

I unwillingly got up and went straight to the shower, who even could be bothered with running this morning. I came back in, dried myself and on jeans and an old t-shirt I'd change before school because my hair was still wet. I sat on my bed and brushed out my hair before starting to dry it. My phone buzzed and Demi said she would give me a ride to school and to text her when I was ready, I replied and locked my phone before I seen a twitter notification. I smiled and hoped it wasn't one of those troll celebrity accounts. Nope, it was the girl. She messaged me back instead of tweeting.

**T: Hey, I just wanted to say thank you for the follow. You seem pretty cool and you're really cute and pretty...You can call me Ty for now (: x**

_**E; **__Oh hey! It's honestly no problem, OMG I love your account its so asdfghjkl I swear. Aw, thanks. You're really pretty too, well you can call me Emily :P x_

I messaged her back and waited for the bar to go fully across the screen before locking my phone again, I only had locked it for seconds before it buzzed again. That's weird. I went to my private messages and opened up the unread one...

_Aw Em, did you mean 'really pretty' or hot? Don't worry; I'll keep your secret. For now. – A_

I clicked into the message and it immediately came up 'User not available'. I went back to my messages and the DM didn't appear there. I scrunched my nose up in confusion before my mom came in my room and said breakfast would be ready soon. I put my phone in my bag and continued getting ready; I couldn't deal with this pun 'A' right now.

School was a complete drag and I found myself thinking more of that girl and how she was so...sure of herself. She was around the same age and she knew her sexuality, I admired and envied her at the same time. I bet her family was more accepting, and probably her community today. I couldn't wait to talk to her more and find out her deal, maybe she could help. Remind me that this is just a stupid phase and nothing more. Tomorrow was teacher training day so the girls decided to have a fun night in Selenas. Selenas house was probably the one we hung out the most in because her mum was so chilled, and also that she was never home so we tried to keep Selena Company.

After school I waved bye to Demi as I went upstairs to do any essays I would have to have done for next week, the exciting life of a senior high school student. Halfway through my history essay my phone buzzed and I smiled once I realised it was Ty.

_**Ty: Ha thanks cutie! So, where are you from?**_

_E; America, my towns way to small and insignificant to even pin point where I am. How about you?_

_**Ty: Australia, although I was born in America (: I'm actually moving back pretty soon! So, tell me about yourself...what sort of music do you listen to?**_

I smiled and typed back a response.

That's how most of the conversation went before she said she'd have to go as she stayed up nearly all night texting me and she would need some sleep to be able to function, she said she would text pretty soon but couldn't give me an exact time due to the time difference. I liked the girl, she was pretty awesome. I decided it would probably be best to go to sleep as 11pm was creeping on me, I knew I would sleep peacefully tonight.


	7. Chapter 7- The phonecall

**I wrote two one-shots before I updated this lol, I guess random inspiration came :P So, check them out one is called 'Band Girl' and the other is called 'Time will Tell' both are Demi & Selena pairing, so yeah, check them out if you wish.**

**Suefanficlover - And this story loves you.**

**Demenaforever13 - You no longer have to wait!**

**SMarie5 - :O Thank you so much! Well I plan to get Demi and Selena together reallllly soon, the painful thing is I have to build it up first :o**

**veehnegreiiro - Emilys my favourite little liar :P**

**LovezObsessed -Even I don't know if Demi has a crush on Selena ;)**

**PAT The Baker - 'A' is a bitch. If you ever think you have problems, thank everything that exists that you don't have as much problems as the Liars.**

The girls didn't know what type of game 'A' was trying to play, nor did they have the slightest idea who 'A' was. Things were going to get pretty shaken up for the liars, and they didn't even know. Who knew Taylors disappearance could have this much impact on their lives? They certainly didn't. All of them watched carefully and sceptically, all their moves questioned and their words researched and looked into. Not one of them could so right thing without someone taking back up the negatives. For the girls it was a hard pill to swallow, and Miley was used to poppin' pills. 'A' was everywhere; the girls just didn't learn that yet.

Emily and 'Ty' had grown closer, and each girl would reassure each other if needed. Emily got some clarity, but still some thoughts troubled her. Miley kept seeing Mr Hemsworth, or known to her as Liam, Demi still went on in her 'gave no and accepted no shit attitude' and Selena...well she just stayed like Selena. Selena had gotten more paranoid as someone knew on her crush on Demi and she was afraid of the aftermath if this secret got out to Demi and she freaked out.

Emily POV

Ty turned out a pretty cool person, and she always gave me a list of songs to check out. She was sweet in the way she spoken, and how she gave compliments in a very sincere way that made me always believe them. Turns out she could sing, and was actually very good at it. She had called me one night in distress as her parents said they would be moving sooner than she had expected, but I told her things would turn out fine and she would be accepted wherever she moved away to because she was a very good person with a special soul.

We had skyped and talked on the phone for a while now and she was even funnier in person. I guess what I loved was the fact I didn't have to hide with her, I could be totally honest. I didn't have to keep pressing to her that I found a certain guy 'Hot', I could display how hot Naya Rivera was or how much I loved Britanna and she understood what I was speaking about.

I still didn't understand what or who 'A' was, and how they found out about...that. Tonight was when I and the girls were going to hang out in Selenas house, hopefully we would have fun. I charged my phone before I left so I could still talk to Tylah, oh yeah did me mention that was Ty's full name? Apparently her mum named her after a high school friend she had that unfortunately died, she never said how.

The time to go to Selena's quickly approached and all the girls arrived at the same time. Demi was already at Selenas and they were totally flirting. I think even Miley could see the chemistry between them; I mean you couldn't miss it.

The sleepover basically consisted of dancing, drinking, And Miley singing weird ass lyrics 'I can't be tamed' or some shit like that, and more dancing.

Selena POV

At this point I was beyond drunk. The room was quite blurry and random lyrics of songs were coming to my head, like...

_I'M MR BRIGHTSIDE, COMIN' OUTTA MY CAGE AND IVE BEEN DOING JUST FINE,_

_LIKE A SKY SCRAPEEERRRRR,_

_LET ME KNOW WHAT IV'E DONE WRONG, WHEN I'VE KNOWN THIS ALL ALONG,_

_SWING SWING SWING FROM THE TANGLES OF MY HEART WAS CRUSHED BY A FORMER LOVE,_

_WHAT GOD DROVE US APART, WHAT GOD, GOD, MAKE IT STOP_

As you can see the more I sung the more depressed I got and the tighter I latched onto Demi. She looked extra beautiful tonight and her eyes were extra shiny. Or maybe that's because she was contently watching TV, meh I'm too drunk to notice the difference. I got this sudden buzz and decided to play Truth or Dare special edition with the girls. We sat in a circle and the order went Miley, Emily, Demi, me and then back around to Miley. Of course Emily being Emily, she chose truth first.

Miley: Okay, have you ever had a girl crush?

Emily: Uhh yeah...I mean on celebrity's but doesn't everyone?

Miley: Woah Emily that was only the first question, take a chill pill

Emily: Oh ha-ha. Anyway, Demi truth or dare?

Demi: I'll go for truth, give it your best shot

Emily: Do you like anyone at the moment

I put my head down afraid at what Demi's answer to Emily would be. While answering I could nearly swear I saw her quickly glance in my direction, but I'm a paranoid fuck anyway so I thought nothing of it.

Demi: Yeah I do, but she doesn't like me. It sucks.

Miley: I'm sure she does, you're awesome and she has no reason not to...unless she's straight, then that's a no go area ha. Can I ask Selena this truth or dare? I'll miss my question because I wanna go call Liam, please?

Demi: That's fine; go ahead I'll get the next round.

Miley: Okay Thanks Selena...Truth or Dare?

Selena: Well, since you are all being pussy's I'll pick dare because I'm a rebel like that.

Miley: You a rebel? Please girl, don't make me laugh. And I dare you to...kiss Demi.

My head snapped up to Miley and my eyes went wide, her and Emily just sat smirking back at me. I slowly turned to look at Demi and she had a blank expression on her face, like she wasn't objecting.

Selena: Are you okay with that Dem?

Demi: Yeah...a-are you?

I nodded and I'm not going to lie, I felt nervous. I turned to face her, and she turned to face me. We scooted closer together and she put her hands on my knees. I just kept thinking to myself 'you've done this before' 'Don't be nervous' but of course none of it was really helping during this situation. I leaned forward and so did she, the kiss began before I had even realised what was happening. She was definitely a good kisser, and I thanked every god above that I seemed to be as well as she smirked and stroked my cheek with her hands. The kiss went on for what felt like forever, but I wasn't complaining before the phone rang and we broke apart. I looked in her eyes and they seemed brighter than they usually were.

'Eh Selena your house phones ringing, stop being love struck and answer the annoying thing' I got up and reached for the phone before I could blush at Mileys comment.

I answered and heard a man's voice. I listened contently before I said Bye and ran straight to the bathroom. I threw up a little bit before one of the girls came behind me and held back my hair. Once I was done I shakily stood and went to the kitchen, where I sat on the bar stool while Emily got me a glass of water. They were all looking at me and I knew I had to tell them what the hell happened.

'They...they...'

'Sel, take your time and breathe'

Slowly I spoke again, but clearer this time, 'They found her. They found Taylors body'


	8. Chapter 8 - After-effects

**I just checked how many people read 'Bandgirl' and WOW it was a lot for a oneshot, if only they all reviewed lol.**

**Paramore is playing here in a couple of weeks, but I can't go to the show because there's no-one else listens to them that's over 18 :(:( Also, Tonight Alive is here in October, another show I can't go to :/ Sad sad times : **

**Thank you guys for the reviews, but one in particular actually made me laugh out loud..**

**'daaamn sel has a weak stomach' by Nightingale11. I just found it funny, I hope it was meant to be funny? Or this would be an awkward moment :O  
**

The pretty liars asked question after question, none of them sure what happened nor did they know how this could even happen.

They all hoped she was alive, but in the back of their minds they knew there was a possibility she was dead but they still hoped. Every single one of them was in a fragile state in Selena's, and they turned from drunk to stone cold sober. The nights truth or dare game came to a standstill, and the kiss shared between Demi and Selena was momentarily put a side. After about an hour when they received the news, they wondered if there was going to be a funeral, how would it even possibly go on? Selena being the most intelligent of the bunch sat and logically answered the countless questions the other girls had. Still, she was probably the most shaken up out of the girls for the sole reason was that it was her that was involved in the doomful phone call.

When Selenas mom arrived home after hearing the news from her co-worker, she rang the other girl's mothers and explained the situation; all thought that it would be best if they all went home. Of course the girls thought this was a bad idea, as they thought the last thing needed was for them to be split again at the word of such a tragedy. So, it was decided that the girls would still go ahead with the sleepover, just for comforting purposes.

In the group it was always seen as Emily being the most fragile, she was labelled as weak to others but the girls thought of her as less able to take shit that the world would daily throw at her. Miley was the second less fragile, she would comfort Emily as they both were the emotional kind of people. Selena was not what we would call fragile, but she would keep it all inside until the girls went home, and then she would break down and cry, then carry on in her day. Demi was often referred to jokingly by the other girls as the one with an emotional block; she never knew any other emotion except anger and sometimes hurt. Even if she did experience any other feelings, she probably wouldn't know the first thing on how to deal with them. Maybe punch a wall, mirror, drink alcohol or listen to music and push everyone away. Selena needed comfort, and Demi would provide her with it. She held Selena as she was in deep thought, her intelligent and articulate mind went in over drive like she had a pop quiz, Demi in a mission to slow down her racing mind began tracing circles on Selenas neck with her thumb, and holding her hand squeezing it every once in a while for reassurance.

Eventually the girls fell asleep, well; they were awoken by all their phones from the constant ringing. One by one they all checked their phones and it obvious that other people in Rosewood had heard of Taylor being found, some texts had been sympathetic but most were bloodsuckers who wanted to know the details. What happens in Vegas; stays in Vegas. What happens in Rosewood; gets around within hours. Miley got out of bed and went downstairs and then outside as Liam had phoned to check up on her, Emily had gotten up and went out to sit on the stairs to text the one person she needed most, the girls assumed it would be her mum or Joe, turned out to be Tylah.

Demi and Selena just stayed in the room, but there was no awkwardness. Demi jumped up from the other side of the room and walked over to sit beside Selena. Selena moved over so she could put her head on Demis shoulder and no words were spoken, her actions spoke louder than words ever could.

After a little bit of time had passed Emily and Miley walked back into Selenas room, both with blank expressions as they sat down quietly. All four of the Liars looked at each other none knowing what to say or who would speak first. All four knew the next couple of days would be hard dealing with the gossip, the press and worst of all; Taylor's family if they decided to show up. Demi, Miley and Emily all went home at the same time and Selena was left with her thoughts.

There was a war in her mind, and she appeared to be losing. She never once in her life didn't know the answers to her questions. Not knowing _who? How? Where? Why? _Was driving her crazy. She has never been out of her depth emotionally, she ALWAYS knew how to deal with stuff, and always knew exactly how she was feeling. She was there for the girls, never the other way around. She found herself being taken care of by the girls, while she entered an emotional rollercoaster. She wouldn't sleep at night, thinking of motives, of the possible culprits but she kept reaching a dead end.

Taylor was never the most liked person in existence, and she had a lot of enemies. Taylor always said that secrets was what 'would keep them all close', but in Selenas head she knew they wouldn't. They may have kept them close for a short period of time, but in the end would drive them apart. She decided to take charge, she would not let Taylor still rule their life's even if she was...dead. She picked herself up out of her down mood, and began to work on finding out every single little thing about what happened that night, with the girls help or not.

**Check out Tonight Alive, you know you want to ;)**


	9. Hello there

So things have been hectic lately with arranging surprise parties, getting stuff ready for going back to school and the rush of trying to sort out other things. I have been unable to update in a while due to tasks in my life which make me tired to write, or too busy to even log on my computer. I haven't even been able to chill for a full weekend without something popping up for me to do.

Another reason I have not yet updated the next chapter is due to the worst thing one could face in life, Exam results. As I am in my first year I only received a number of results, not all the ones I will receive next year. I opened my results but didn't have time to dwell on them, as I had my mum's surprise 50th party that evening and a close friend's surprise birthday the next day arranged by myself and it was just unfair to bring my shit to her party, so I forgot about it for one day.

These results have been driving me crazy as it seems, and has made me far beyond disappointed in myself. The most Ironic thing, I was one mark away from an A in English Literature and I got a C in English Language, I was most devastated at my two English results more than anything. I mean, I have lost confidence in myself and in my writing. It is insulting to think I was 1 mark away from an A, and 5 Marks from a B, but I didn't get them. So, my whole point in this Authors note is...

How can a writer do that bad in two English exams?

As I have lost confidence, I don't know whether I will write again or if I will even attempt at it again. Thank you guys.


	10. You're all mine, bitches

**Life still pretty much sucks, but I gotta keep a brave face don't I? **

**Sigh.**

**I was touched by your guys reviews, but currently I see them as just words. I am always one who expresses the power of words, or literature but I think I've hit an All Time Low (Ha-ha the band, Alex Gaskarth aka best song writer EVER)**

**Words may translate soon, and I hope they do. I miss this virtual life of student by day, but a attempted online writer by night. But anyway, I've read a couple of story's that writers have put up Authors notes of stuff going on it their lives, I want to take this opportunity to tell you all that my inbox is open to everyone - fellow authors, random reviewers or creepers who want to remain nameless. Just know that.**

**Anyway, I felt abit blah during this chapter so it probably reflects in this. With school and life, I hope to update again this week. Love you guys.**

Selena POV

I put up a list of possible suspects that could have killed Taylor. Her brother came home and we both arranged the funeral service, everything was going to plan and arranged perfectly, only fault was that we had to be present at it. I want to go, it's not out of spite or bad taste that I do not want to go, it's simply because I don't know if I can say goodbye to one of my best friends. I mean, she had her moments but when it came to the end of it; Taylor was my friend, and a loyal one at that.

She didn't deserve to get hurt, I've thought about the possibility of her being in trouble and owing money, but then I thought it was Taylor so maybe it was a blackmail that went too far. It had to be someone we know, or maybe it was a hired person.

The funeral would commence at 11, and I was both emotionally and physically exhausted. No Coffee in the world could alert my senses anymore, and I fully believe my body became immune to the caffeine and its effects. Taylor's brother Jason let us know his parents could not attend the service; no reason was given to why they couldn't attend.

So here I am now standing in all black with Emily and Miley, waiting on Demi to arrive. She was always late, it was just her thing. She didn't purposely make herself late, she just got distracted by things at her house, and she always got stuck in traffic and therefore was always late. We told her the service started at 10:30, to ensure she would be there on time for 11.

Our plan worked perfectly, as she walked up just at 10:50 – just on time. She apologised for being late, and once it was explained to her our plan of making her think she was late, when she was really just on time she commended us for our scheme. I found her amusing, like her normal day self was so...indescribable. We all faced the doors of the hall of the service, held hands and walked into the service together while the door was closed behind us, allowing no-one else in – none of us was facing this alone. Eyes wandered over us, but not for long. We sat in the front row, and waited until it began.

Silent conversations with our eyes, and the sound of small conversation from around us kept our minds occupied. The door opened and a tapping could be heard, I guess the four of our curiosities had came over us and we turned to see what was causing the sound. Jenna. All shocked we turned before anyone could notice us all staring at her, bewildered questions was flowing through all of our heads and I was sure of that.

The service was a mixture of emotions; it was hurtful in a sense that it further more reminded me of Taylor's disappearance to her tragic death but also a strange insight into her death. I kept stealing glances at everyone around me, looking to see if someone's face showed even an inch of guilt.

I was totally enchanted by being C.I.A on everyone's ass that the ceremony passed without me even realising, I don't even remember speaking on behalf of the family but apparently I did.

The back rows were the first to leave the hall, then the next row, and the next row. Right up until it was our turn to leave. We walked out of the hall. Of course there just had to be people standing talking idle gossip and gawping at us coming out, we chose to ignore them.

I was completely oblivious to whatever conversation the girls were having, until all our phones buzzed and awakened my short time day dream. We thought nothing of it, until we checked our phones and all had a look of dismay on our faces, especially me.

_Emily and Taylor sitting in a tree, doing something they shouldn't be._

_First comes secrets, then comes distance _

_Then comes a coffin and a now dead carriage. _

_First Taylor, who wants to be next? You're all mine, bitches. – A_

Oh, shit.

I would be lying if I said that the text from A had completely scared the life out of me, I mean, who makes sick kind of rhymes like that? And what were Emily and Taylor doing that they shouldn't be? Emily went complete mute after that text, and this last week in school was proven hard to get more than two words out of her. You could always tell when Emily was hiding something, she was a bad liar. I could tell that whatever they were doing was eating the inside of Emily, but she still tried to patch herself together to try and put a brave face on for us.

We all had our own coping mechanism, and dealt with things differently.

I want to be open with my friends, but I don't exactly want to be seen as an attention seeker. There is a war in my head, and the demons seem to be winning.

You know, it's quite ironic how when we're growing up we check under the bed, or in the cupboard for monsters we're scared of – but in reality; the ones in my head are far far worse.

Sometimes I suppose I am happy

Like when I'm with my friends and I have my head thrown back and I'm shaking with laughter at a joke or sexual joke someone made

But then, day turns to night and my carefree grin turns into an unexplained sadness etched on my face – just like a tattoo and I lay in bed, thinking about all the things I could say, all the things I'm afraid to admit even with only pen and paper and mind

Its nights like these where I Selena realise, I am many things, I am happy and sad, I am shy and outgoing, rambunctious and quiet

But mostly

I am empty.

A can't hurt me, because emotionally...I am dead.


	11. Chapter 11 - I still eat at McDonalds

**Hello there guys, So I've decided to update this story AND two/three other oneshots. I updated 'Band Girl', 'Give me Therapy' I think that's all - so check them out. How are you guys doing?**

**Suefanficlover - Aw thank you, I'm glad I changed my mind too :) That's my favourite part too, it was a bit of insight :P Thank you :)**

**LovezObsessed - Feeling emotionally dead is possibly the worst feeling ever, because you're helpless. Thank you**

**veehxD - Thank you :') NOOO Selena couldn't make a move on Demi, Demi has to make a move on Selena!:o And A lot more Demena this chapter :P**

**Hope you guys like the cliffhanger...I know I did.**

Demi POV

I've gotten a few more texts from A, but I honestly was worried about Selena. I mean it's not shit I can't deal with, but I'm not sure about her.

She was beautiful. The way her dimples showed when she smiled, and how her eyes were a mixture of colours. Her voice was so levelled, not too girly but not too deep. Perfect. She was a good height in comparison to the rest of her body. Her hair reached just below her breasts and she had quite long legs. Throughout the days of fucking hoes here and there, I always returned to her.

We were polar opposites, but yet had so much in common – it was weird. I was very protective over her, and everyone knew that. No-one in school would dare fuck with her as she was commonly known as 'My chick'. Oh, how I wanted her to be mine.

Anyway, Emily texted me telling me to come over. I was quite close with Emily, she was my little sister and I was her older sister she never had. I arrived and knocked the door before we went upstairs. We sat on the bed across from each other before she started to cry.

I was worried so I scooted over in the bed and hugged her in an awkward way. I rubbed her back and whispered things to her saying _It's okay, whatever's wrong you can tell me, You're safe don't worry, _and then _I love you, I'll not let anyone hurt you_

That seemed to grab her attention as she looked up at me, tears spilling down her cheeks before she moved forward and kissed me, I was confused but kissed her back. After we pulled apart I just hugged her again, I knew she would explain and regret it after she had calmed down anyway.

She slowly stopped crying and her shaking had stopped, she came out of the hug and sat in front of me.

'Sorry I kissed you Demi'

'Its fine babe, I know it's because something's up. Come on, talk to me'

'I think...I might be gay. I met this girl called Tylah online, and I like her...a lot. What do I do?'

'Well, I think you have to accept yourself first. Is Ty straight or bisexual or what? If she's straight, I'm sorry but you're going to go through hell. I noticed how you haven't heard you say anything about Joe, which makes me think you are gay. I've always had a feeling, but I guess I accept you either way. Was the kiss full of feeling for you Emily?'

'Yeah, it just felt right I guess. Like with Joe it was forced, and sloppy. You're definitely a better kisser. No Ty is lesbian; we've been talking for a while now. She's moving soon, and she found out she's moving not too far from here...that's why I had to tell someone. I knew you would be the best to tell. But I don't want you to tell anyone else yet okay? I'm not ready yet. It was hard enough telling you.'

'Sure thing. I'm glad you told me, I feel special now! Dude, if she's hot I might steal her from you' I nudged Emily and she looked at me with a stern look

'You better not, she's mine' I stuttered that I was only joking before she broke out in laughter 'ha-ha I'm joking. I'm glad I told you Demi'

'I'm glad too'

After I left Emily's I went to Selenas to chill, turns out she was at her house.

I knocked and she greeted me with a hug before we went into the sit room where she was watching movies in her pyjamas. She turned off the film and put on the music channel. We talked a little bit before she seemed to get nervous. Before our phones beeped.

_Aw look at you two, almost like a little couple or close – almost_

_-A_

'Eugh I'm getting sick of this bitch. Can she stop talking in fucking riddles and just say her point for once, or is that too hard?' Selena ranted on.

'...What does she mean by 'little couple' though?' I asked.

'Uh...I don't know. HAHAHA THIS MUSIC VIDEO IS SO FUNNY LOOK'

I snapped, 'Sel, don't change the subject. What does A mean?'

She looked down as she gave her hands her full attention. 'Demi, I don't want this to ruin or friendship or anything but I...like you'

I lifted her chin and made her look at me, 'don't worry you won't, because I like you too. Selena, will you go on a date with me tonight?'

'DUH I've been waiting for you to ask me for like, forever!'

I smiled and hugged her, I finally got my girl.

I thought the date would have been awkward, but since we're such good friends before we went out we are so in sync with each other. I took her bowling –where I totally let her win the game – then we went to McDonalds, how classy am I?

I knew this was Sel's perfect idea of a date, she wasn't the whole 'I need you to take me to an expensive restaurant to make me date you'. We were fighting with our toys out of our kiddie's meal before I decided now was the right time to ask her.

'Selena, I've liked you for a long time now. I think we're so compatible, and I think I'm ready to give you my heart, all of it. What I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?'

'You know, I normally don't accept relationships on the first date so I will have to think of that one.' She sat for several seconds with me burning evils into her before she stopped laughing and answered me properly, 'Of course I will Demi, you nerd'

'I'm your nerd though, and you wouldn't want me any other way' I kissed her on the cheek.

'See I knew the real Demi wasn't a tough ass, you're just a cuddly teddy bear that a lot of people are scared of and have a short temper'

'Whatever you say babe. I'll be back in a minute; I need to go to the bathroom'

I got up from my seat and washed my face, I couldn't believe it. I'm so happy. I was drying my hands before Emily walked in.

'JESUS! Emily you scared me! I didn't know you were here! What are you doing here?'

'Demi don't act stupid you texted me to come here? You said it was important, I assumed it was about earlier'

I was so confused right now, 'Emily I didn't text you?' She showed me the text message on her phone, and I showed her my sent box which didn't send the message, 'This is so weird'

'I know right. Anyway before I came in here I had to sneak past Selena, Y'all are so cute together!' She seen my "How'd you know face" before explaining, 'I was ears dropping. OMG I knew you both had it so bad for each other. Imagine when you two get married and'

'Whoa Emily slow down, we're only dating...calm down. We better go out before Selena thinks I have got lost or something'

We walked out to the booth Selena was sitting in before the sight broke my heart

_What the hell?_

**_What do you_ think happened? Review and let me know. Was this chapter good?**


	12. Chapter 12 - Wanna watch us make out?

**Hello there again! - Slight triggers this chapter, I am sorry.**

**LovezObsessed - well that feeling was correct :P **

**veehxD - I couldn't break Demis heart :o That would be technically breaking my heart too /3 Emily gonna get herself a big bootie hoe ;) Or the nice girl Ty :P**

**Suefanficlover - Damn! You got it straight up! Demi got some shiz to sort out!**

**I wrote this for 2 hours, and now I'm gonna sleep before it turns 11pm. Enjoy, and review it motivates me!**

I looked down to the booth where Sel and I previously sat before. She was gone, and there was a napkin left on the table along with her lipstick sitting beside it. I lifted the napkin to read whatever was written, but my eyes squinted slightly due to the message being written in lipstick.

_We've only just got together, and you're cheating on me?_

_Why Demi? What is the use of playing me AND Emily? You must have known she was lesbian before anyone else. I'm glad she knows who her 'true' friends are, you know, the ones you can call whenever and for whatever reason. Especially during a breakup...Oh and another thing. Don't talk to me._

What the actual hell? I haven't cheated with Emily?

Emily came behind me and noticed my scrunched up face before taking the note and reading it. After she was done, we both shared confused faces but neither of us knew what was even going on. I knew I wasn't going to be able to figure this out without Selena telling me; after all, I haven't done anything wrong.

I and Emily made our way over to Selenas, hoping she would at least let us tell her our side of the story. What side? We have no idea. I didn't have a clue what was going on, she was my girlfriend, and in a matter of minutes she wasn't my girlfriend. What a girl gotta do?

It was annoying, but I knew Selena wouldn't freak over something stupid – that was the type of person she was. She would freak out and scream if it hurt her, like really **hurt **her. And the thought of that killed and worried me; I never want to hurt her.

I walked up to the path of her house before I knocked, with Emily for support beside me. No answer, like I suspected. We opened the door anyway, and went into the living room. She wasn't in the open plan kitchen, or sit room. She wouldn't be in her moms or dads office, nor would she be in the barn. That only left her bedroom or the balcony. We both silently made our way up the stairs, and when we hit the second last step we could hear faint sobs. Her crying made me hurt emotionally.

We both made our way down the familiar hall, to the familiar room. Where good, fun memories where spent. We would cuddle together as a group of friends, watch stupid films and argue about situations in life we truly knew nothing about.

We both halted at Sels door before Emily pushed me in. I looked around but the room was empty, except from her bed was rustled – we knew she was here. Cautiously, I walked inside further to meet the sobs. I turned and made my way into the bathroom. I peeked in to see Selena on the floor clutching a blade, oh no. Emily came in behind me and immediately froze once she seen Sel, and well Selena? She looked like a deer caught in headlights.

I didn't ask any questions, nor did I shout – I just bent down and hugged her while she cried. She struggled under my hugging saying inaudible things like I was cheating, I was an asshole, She hated me and wish she never met me, things I knew she didn't mean. Emily stood there awkwardly before she kneeled down and done a bear hug with us all, while stroking Selenas hair which calmed her. We sat there for untold amount of time before we all stood up, while wobbling of course. Emily cleaned the blood off Sels wrists, as I couldn't bear to look.

How could I cause so much pain to this beautiful girl, which she had to take it out on her skin? I was so angry at myself. I knew about her problems, and I pushed her. I swear I will never hurt her again, intentional or not. Emily was so quiet, probably kicking herself because she somehow was webbed into this situation, why she was involved we hadn't quite found out yet.

I took both girls downstairs into the sit room to distract Selena; I made Coffee before I asked Selena what was the situation.

'You went to the bathroom and I was looking around bored. I seen Emily go past but she didn't say hello, so I thought she didn't see me. A minute or two after, I got an alert in my phone from that Unknown "A" number thing. So I checked it and...It was you and Emily' she got that far before she started to cry and her next sentence was hard to understand.

Suddenly it hit me, the kiss.

'...It was me and Emily kissing, wasn't it?'

'Y-eah and then...then...then I seen you had the same clothes on and so did Emily'

Emily had finally caught on at this stage, but she must have thought it was better for me to handle the situation. 'Sel, I swear I didn't cheat. Emily called me over earlier that day, I went over and she told me how she was confused...and she kissed me to make sure what she was feeling was right. We didn't tell anybody because it's Emily's decision, and I'm not going to force her to come out. I done it before we had even went out, and before I asked you out. I don't know who took the picture, or have any idea who A is, but obviously they've got it out for you.'

She sat silently seemingly processing the entire situation through her head, it must have seemed reasonable to her as she calmed down and her breathing evened out. She turned to Emily and gave her a hug before apologising, before making the classic joke

'Welcome to the dark side, aka the liking girls life. We have cookies here. Now we need to get you a big bootie hoe'

Emily smirked and laughed before hugging Selena again. Selena turned to me before putting our fingers together, so we were holding hands.

'I'm sorry Demi. Be mine again, second date?'

'Of course' before I leant forward and gave her a small kiss

'EUGH BOKE! I AM STILL HERE YOU KNOW' said Emily

I turned and spoke before smartly answering back, 'don't lie you loved it, wanna see us make out?'


	13. Chapter 13 - Thoughts

**Just a Teenage Boy - Who do you think? **

**veehxD - FINALLY! A is a cunt!**

**Suefanficlover - I wanna see them too! Thank you :P**

They are sore. I wanna bleed until I bleed out. I should be used to the pain of cutting, but they aren't sore while doing it - just the next day when your band/bracelets clog up the oxygen to your skin, and they begin to sweat. And as they begin to sweat, your wrist becomes uncomfortable. It's screaming at you in volumes you thought was never possible, 'TAKE ME OFF, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO' - and they're right. I do. But, I can't.

Have you ever seen scars? They are beautiful in a sick twisted way, but I'm sick and twisted. They remind me I've went through another day of up and down emotions, and that I'll be present for tomorrows mixed emotions. The ironic thing is, it doesn't hurt when you're taking a sharp blade across your skin numerous times; what hurts is that over time you no longer feel pain. And when you no longer feel pain, you'll look for other ways to hurt yourself, to really HURT yourself.

It's so weird when you're sitting talking to someone, saying a funny joke or such and the next thing is they're calling out to you. The cuts that is.  
I commend anyone who has ever survived it, and I warn anyone who has never tried it to NEVER even think about it. It's a black hole that I got lost in. I've been steadily getting sadder over the last few weeks and I am so worried because I know I'm going to do something drastic - ultimately threatening.

I don't know what's worse:  
Your friends not knowing about your deep secret  
or  
your friends knowing about your secret, but calling it weird and not doing anything about it.

I hate being angry, I really do. It tenses my body up, gets me annoyed and is a mood I cannot seem to shift away. It's triggered by a certain person, or a certain situation. But sometimes it's just daily things in life. For example, I was doing maths homework which was simple, but I couldn't remember the 'Equation of a straight line graph' formula correctly - so it messed up my revision. I was so annoyed, at something so unimportant to another, but to me it was my 4th challenge of the day.

So as I have said, I hate being mad or annoyed. The two main, and the two out of three emotions I ever feel - the others confused. So, when I heard that Demi 'cheated' I was flared in both emotions. I left McD's and went straight home, paced around for a while before listening to music. All in while sitting on my hands in order to overcome the temptation, but it won.

Funny how as a child they tell you that monsters are under your bed, when in reality they're in your heard and shape shift into friends, and partners. I don't blame Demi for cheating, who could love a depressed girl? No-one.

When she asked me out today I decided that today was the last day I would say, 'ill stop today' - how unfortunate things go wrong, and astonishingly quick.

I haven't cut too deep this time, but I was bleeding a lot. The pain was numbing, and the music was blaring through my ears and certain lyrics of songs stung instead of the blade stinging. I made a note in my head to go for a shower after, let the hot water go over my wrists and suffer more. Because I deserved it.

Demi came in, but I couldn't really hear her. I mean, I acknowledged that she was there but not really. I seen her, and followed her movements with my eyes but never really caught on. I could feel her hugging me tight, and I loved it although I wasn't normally a hug person. Anger came up again and I said hurtful things to her, and it didn't make me feel any better. She just let the insults go, and Emily gave in and hugged me.

After we stood Emily wiped the dry blood off my wrists, and I noticed I hadn't even cut the lines straight. I fucked up at that too. We went to the bedroom and I broke down, I told Demi about the text from 'A' and she told me about Emily. How stupid I felt, I should have known she would never cheat.

I tried to be like how I 'normally' was, or the 'real me' with a corny joke: "Welcome to the dark side, aka the liking girl's life. We have cookies here. Now we need to get you a big bootie hoe". After that all I can remember is me embarrassingly asking Emily did she want to see me and Demi make out, I can't repeat her answer though ;)

I knew I would have to be more careful now with my cuts, as Demi and probably Emily would be like a hawk watching my every mood. I would cover up for them, smile and laugh, and act completely normal if it made them happy: even if it made me unhappy. Thank god winter was coming around.

School was shit; during the day I tried to act fine and funny but when I went home that's when it went downhill. They say that once a mind reaches 12am, it gets negative. Mine starts at 5pm most days, sometimes even 2pm. Those nights where you go to sleep at 12, and wake every hour before getting up at 7am and making your way to a job or school. Fuck, I needed to sort this out.

'A' was totally fucking with my head, who would even snoop in Emily's window to take those photos? Creep.  
And to spite fully send them to deliberately hurt me? Assholes.  
She was my light.  
The way Demi smirks when there's a dirty joke, how she smiles so wide and her eyes sparkle when she doesn't get a joke but laughs for the sake of it. How she's so quirky, and her laugh is sometimes funnier than the actual joke. How she is protective of her friends, but tries not to show how much she cares for them. Her 'bro' relationships with guys, and how well she maintained relationships with them even though she was female - they probably talked mostly about music and hot girls.

Her lips.

They calmed me down so quick these days, and as every day went on and on: I could see myself fall for this girl, and hard. She's worth everything, and she means so much to me. How we both fangirled over Jess Origliasso or Amy Winehouse: and how much of a nerd she is to dress up as Mitchie Lovato (her favourite singer) and Amy Winehouse, just so she could have tattoos for a day.

How she attempted to sing screamo, sometimes along and sometimes when she was with me in the car. Her obsession with bands was far more than I could ever comprehend, but that was just her.

Everything meaningful was her, I think...I think I've fell. Will Demi catch me?


	14. Chapter 14 - I love you

**Hi guys, sorry I haven't been on in a while - let me explain why..**

**New year of school and I have totally went into focus mode. I myself haven't been too great, so I'm trying to find myself again. I've been very busy tutoring others, and one way a week being tutored myself. I have went up in maths, into a very high capability class. I plan to resit my English Language exam in January, so I'm going to begin on that task and also...**

**I SEEN TONIGHT ALIVE IN CONCERT!**

**I WAS SO EXCITED GUYS, AND THE CONCERT WAS UH-MAZING AND I HAD SO MUCH FUN AND I FANGIRLED SO HARD AND I CAUGHT THE DRUM STICK AND I GOT A BAND AND I TOUCHED JENNAS BOOB BY ACCIDENT AND SHE SMILED THEN HIGH FIVED ME.**

**Now, back to the professional side. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and Selena is a lot happier here - maybe on the road to recovery?**

**Thank you guys for the past reviews.**

Demis POV

We've gotten closer in our relationship and Selena's more forward on talking to me now. Before, she just bottled it up, and up until after a while she exploded. I described her as a silent time bomb, there was warning signs but they were less significant until the final blow of the bomb.

I myself have found school easier; I put more work into it and found it getting easier. I was in a lot of higher classes, and sometimes I went to bed exhausted – but always made time for the weekends. I was the type of person that learned from trial and error, and Selena had recognised that. I needed to test the boundaries of my relationships before I could fully understand them. I needed to test just how I could push that person, before they would be honest and say, 'Demi, you're being an asshole'.

I think I have to date a certain type of person definitely. They have to acquire the quality of being in a sense bossy, or authoritive to me. Otherwise I would walk all over them, and eventually get bored. Just because I'm weird like that. The dynamic of the group changed a lot, we had surprisingly gotten closer. Miley and Liam's relationship was honestly heating up, they were like rabbits. Emily had developed an even more crush on 'Ty', and talked to her nearly every day.

Currently I was sitting in the park waiting for Selena to come back with drinks, hot ones. It was soon on the turn of winter, and the snowflakes began to glisten as they fell. My music was soothing out the outside, before I could see Selena come.

She sat down and no words were spoken, there was no need for words. She hugged my waist, and it didn't seem so cold anymore. Freckles on her face these days were more apparent. I could see a great change in her as a person. She had said she wanted to go to a therapist, but that was her last option. She wore fewer bracelets, and instead replaced them with a bright smile. I kissed her cheek, before a flush of red hinted. Any day she felt way down, all she done was either wear a specific bracelet, or wrote a certain letter of the alphabet on her wrist frequently her palm instead. This was a silent warning to me that she was struggling. This allowed a silent plea, but without words. So, she didn't feel like she was begging for attention and she didn't have to directly say, 'Help me'.

We developed this idea one day on this exact bench, when she was amazed at how people could do that. How Emily, Miley or I could call her up crying and ask for help. She didn't seem amazed in a critical way, but in an authentic amazed way because she could never do that.

Her wrists had faint white lines, as they began to heal. I lifted it and kissed it, and she snuggled into me even further. The song changed to a song by Rise Against, then to All Time low, then to Mitchie Torres. She hummed along, and I smirked at how much I have influenced her that now she knew the lyrics to many of the songs in my library. We slept together most nights, and no not in a sexual way. I often woke clinging onto her, and I realised how much I needed her. We both needed each other, and I'm glad we found each other. I stood up and took her hand, edging her to get up and walk with me. We walked for a couple of minutes, our footsteps on the ground have washed away with flakes colliding over each other and covering our paths. We walked further into the park, and came in front of a pond.

As I looked over the small pond which was beginning to frost over I imagined this like my heart, in a bad metaphor kind of way. Sure it be covered and frosted over, and icy to the touch. But a ray of intense sunshine can come over, and melt the ice layer away and make it functional again. In a way, Selena was my intense sunshine. I turned my head and saw her looking already at me, how cute.

'Selena...'

'Hi Demi'

I smirked. It was only two words. 'Sel, I love you'

Her eyes were more intense on me, and my palms began to sweat more now. Temperature, wind and the snowflakes falling on my skin were all blurred out of my conscious, as I gave all my attention to her.

'I love you, Demi'. This made my heart feel content, it was the first time we've said it to each other, and it couldn't have been anymore perfect. She was perfect. I kissed her gently before pulling away and placing my frost bitten hand on her cheek, which was soon warmed up. My hand was similar to the rest of my being; my hand was cold before it was touched by her. My heart was cold, before it was touched by her. My feelings were cold, before they were touched by her.

She had glazed over eyes, so I took her by the hand and made our way home. By home, I mean her house. I always wanted to know what it would be like to live with her; I can imagine waking in the morning my hair an absolute greasy – afro sort of mess, but her looking like an angel with her skin reflecting the light from a window. We would have a pet cat, because we're stereotypical lesbians like that. We would own a country house, like ones you would find in Ireland. Inside the cottage it would be modern, and Selenas style because she was always the better one here. We would have a TV in the sit room which was the size of the wall, but to the side there would be a DVD case with all our favourite DVD's. We would have a nice white fluffy mat, which we would pay fight on sometimes. Our fire would be looked after by me, as I'm the more masculine one, or so I'm told. We would have three rooms, one would be ours. The second we would turn into games and music room, my guitar would be sitting in the corner beside my drums and CD collection. I would have posters everywhere, and she would shout at me when I'm banging the drums, and not here.

Oh and finally we would have a little girl, and she would look exactly like Sel. Big hazel brown eyes, she would be whatever she wants to be. If she was straight that's totally fine, if she was gay, that's totally fine.

**Review and give me your thoughts! Also, this is the first time I've done this.. BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN? Leave your thoughts in the review thing, with whatever you want to happen and to who (Hint: Do something with Emily and Ty). Thank you, and have an awesome day/night :)**


End file.
